


Ah. Men.

by Justcannibalthings



Series: Adam x Isaac [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Celibacy, Homosexuals, M/M, Religion, Which is surprising, because i cant not write sin, church, this is just purity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcannibalthings/pseuds/Justcannibalthings
Summary: He had promised he would go.





	Ah. Men.

Isaac grimaced at the church, as smoke filtered from his mouth, cigarette resting loosely between his fingers. He had promised Adam he would go- despite him saying he didn’t mind if he didn’t, he knew it would mean a lot to him if he did show up. Even If it would be incredibly fucking boring. Isaac flicked the stub of the cigarette away from himself, and shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked towards the opened doors. All this and he wouldn’t even get a reward. 

He walked through the crowd of church goers- many of which were looking at him. Maybe a megadeath t-shirt wasn’t the best choice for a Sunday service but he didn’t own anything formal, unless you counted his school uniform. He dropped himself onto a free space on one of the benches- they call them pews, right? Who cares. He could see Adam stood on the little stage, chatting happily with the other good little Christian boys. Isaac resisted the urge to cringe at how well they blended in. What appeal there was for Adam to date him he would never know. Well, there was no appeal Adam was utilising anyway. 

Thankfully, the service started pretty quickly, and Isaac leant back in the seat, eyes resting on Adam, since he didn’t really give a shit about the bible. Adam looked so happy, he had the same light smile on his face that he always had on, looking very much contented. It was infectious. The priest stepped to the side and the choir that Adam was so proudly a part of stepped forward as the organ started playing. It wasn’t Isaacs kind of music, but the fact that it made Adam happy meant he was happy to listen to it. He could see Adams eyes resting on the book in front of him, but he doubted that he actually needed it. He was always humming shit under his breath, and quoting random verses whenever something bad happened- or good for that matter. Isaac would be lying if he said part of him wasn’t jealous of the comfort Adam had found in religion. As it stood there wasn’t much that made Isaac that happy and content, although one of those things was stood in front of him, singing about how Jesus was inside him, or something. 

Eventually, the choir finished singing, and Isaac sat himself up, clapping along with everyone else. Adams eyes scanned the crowd- beaming smile resting on his freckle clad, angel like face as he took in the applause. Eventually the clapping died down, and the priest (or maybe vicar, Isaac wasn’t exactly a frequenter of anywhere with rules, especially not ones pertaining to celibacy and anti-fun rhetoric so he had no real clue) continued to speak, drawing the service to a close. Isaac had only come for Adam, so as far as he was concerned, if it wouldn’t upset Adam he would have just upped now. The man beside Isaac stood up, walking up to the front as the choir boys all stepped down- everyone was standing now, filing towards their kids probably so Isaac took it as a queue to greet Adam.  
Adam was talking to his parents and sister, when Isaac got to him, he had a big smile on his face and Isaac could see he was actually surprised he’d shown up, which broke his heart a little. “you came!” Adam wrapped Isaac in a hug- he responded by laughing at him. “Yeah, well I had nothing else to do” he reciprocated the hug, taking a breath in and admiring the clean smell that always clung to his blonde-haired partner. Adam let go of him, eventually- but he kept hold of his hand. Isaac couldn’t help but smile, as he watched his boyfriend continue his conversation with his family- who were clearly very proud of him. Isaac wondered what that felt like. 

Adams parents were pretty cool, they always invited him for dinner and his mom always made a roast on Sunday and there was no way in hell Isaac was going to say no to that. His Sunday dinners were usually made of bread, cheese and cheap deli meat. Plus, this way he was guaranteed a ride home, and he lived like 10 miles away from the church. Adam took Isaac up to his room, and sat down on his bed, crossing his legs and looking expectantly at him. Isaac lay down on the bed, a hand behind his head as he looked at Adam. Adam took that as a signal to fall beside him, resting on his side “did you like my performance?” Adam sounded genuinely curious, after all, Isaac wasn’t exactly religious “it was transcendent.” Isaac dropped his lips on Adams, resting a hand on his side- it had taken Adam a while to actually agree to kiss him, and while Isaac knew the chances of going any further were slim to none, it was still nice to actually do something coupley instead of just being friends that held hands. Adam kissed him back, a hand resting on his partners hip and let his eyes close, content with the contact. Isaac had no intention of pushing him further, he respected Adam too much for that, and if he had to wait until they were married then he could do that.


End file.
